Melt my heart
by thatcreepygirl
Summary: There's a new girl in town and she's captured a lot of attention, but is it for the right reason and who is the weird boy in woods... Sorry I suck at summary's but please read. Also I wrote this a long time ago so I'm sure it's not the best but hey let me and feel free to review as I might come back and it improve later and could use the help.
1. Intro to madness

Prologue

I can't believe my parents made me move to this boring dull little town. I had to move from my hometown in London to warm, dry 'cosy' Texas. Now you're probably thinking that doesn't sound too bad and sure the town itself is great but the people are a different parents never told me why they moved us here. They never had a chance, my dad died in a car crash driving to our new home. 3 months late my mum couldn't look after me anymore due to depression. my aunty came and looked after me after that. Maybe that's why we moved to be closer to her. She looks just like my mom, but she has blond hair where as my mum had red and when I say red I mean red. Apparently she was born with it and hey I believe her my dad had black hair so slightly more normal, but sadly the something went weird with the whole hair gene thing and I got stuck with both hair colours so yeah naturally black hair with bright red streaks not weird at all...

My eyes don't is black; like all usually creeps people out because it looks all pupil and then they see the other eye which is bright least they match my hair right?I've tried contact lenses but they're annoying so I decided to just be me and gave up with them. Lips are bright red as well which really annoys as I'm stupidly pale so they clash like least they hide my teeth oh did I forget to mention I have fangs and I'm not talking sharp canines I'm talking fangs no semi-molars either nope just sets of FREAKING FANGS!

So yeah I look like a genetic defect got mixed with a Halloween costume, but hey sometimes I comes in handy as you're about to find out...


	2. Great the school thinks I'm a Satanist

Great the school thinks I'm a Satanist

I hit my alarm and growled. I hate that stupid first day at a new school. I've moved a lot over the past 6 years. Mainly because I get kicked out of school. I don't mean to I just trouble kind of follows me first was my best I lasted almost two terms before they kicked me out, not many kids teased me back then because they knew what had happened so they just avoided me instead I didn't mind they were all weirdoes the end I snapped we were Easter cards and we had a supply teacher and she came over and told to make a card for my parents. I told her no. She sent me out and tried to explain that I had to because Easter is an important holiday because I lord was re-born blah blah blah... I interrupted her and said I won't write them a card and told I didn't believe in god. She kind of lost it then. She started shouting about me being a brat and may the lord have mercy on my soul at all of that. I got sent home and the head teacher told my aunt that I was invited back in the new term. I explained what happened and my aunt just called the teacher an idiot. We just spent the rest of the day make cards for relatives and the Easter bunny then we painted eggs for him.

My worst school was school for young ladies. I lasted two weeks before getting kicked out. I had a dis-agree meant with the schools bio-logy teacher and the cook. Basically every Thursday the school cafeteria served mystery meat stew which was conventally served just after dissection which is also on a Thursday so I somehow got the idea that the meat in stew so I formed a small protest in which meant it waited for the bio-logy teacher to go get his stew then I ran over pushed his food on the ground and started shouting about how the stew was made from dissection meat and all the girls started screaming a couple hurled...it was pretty funny sadly the head didn't see it that way and yep you guessed it I got aunt had a good giggle about when I got home.

My school is one of my favourite types and most common here in Texas a Christian school. Most people get freaked out when they see me, but I kid you not I have genially seen Christian kids hold on to their little crosses and start praying when they see me, oh and for the record Christian can be mean. They're either scared of me or they hate me. Usually I try to blend, but I'm kind of fed of hiding so this year I'm going all out.

I'm starting at the begging of the new half term, but I have been here for about three weeks now. There was sale on Halloween stuff so I decided to go 'stock up'. When I walked downstairs that morning my aunt did a double take and to be honest I don't blame her. I had curled my hair so it bounced around my faced as I walked and my makeup was featuring eyes black eye shadow bright red mascara. I just put plain, shiny lip gloss on as my lips are already red. I had brushed my fringe in front of my red eye.

"So this is what so meant when you said you didn't want to blend in, well I think you're gonna do a great job of that "she said with a smile.

"I figured hey lets go all out and scare the Christians "I replied

"Nice horns "she laughed

"Why thank you and guess what, they glow in the dark" I said with a laugh

I had put together something a little different from my usually outfit but hey I like it. I usually dress hippyish but today I had gone Goth knee high black leather boots, short red shorts, I had bought this awesome t-shirt that had a picture of zombie bambi and all his friends on the front and on the back it had bambi decapitated head. I ate my breakfast and planned my next outfit. When I finished I brushed my teeth shouted good bye to my aunt, grabbed my coat and bag and set off.

I was get chilly but I didn't mind I liked the cold so it was nice taking a walk in the breeze. I had shrugged on my coat and sipped it up so no one could see my t-shirt I put my fedora on as I got to the gates it was my favourite hat because it covered the horns and it had a little red skull on the side that I added a year ago. I debated wither or not to pull my hair in to the hat I decided to in the end, that way I could give my classmates a shock. I smiled mischievously. I got stared at alot as walked to the main office. The old in the chair smile when she saw me walk in.

'That's new 'I thought to myself.

Then when I got to the desk they started talking as she looked at her screen and found my timetable and gave me a little map. And told me to have a nice day. I thanked and went on my way.

'Why didn't she freak out'?I asked myself then I realised 'I'm wearing sunglasses you goober'!

That got me a couple of weird looks as I said that last bit alot loud...

'Opppssss' I thought this time.

I arrived in my first class with only seconds to spare.

"Ahhh so you must be my new student nice of you to show up "the teacher said.

"In my defence I'm not late "I pointed out. Then the bell rang backing up my point.

"Hmppp"he sighed "you have a point there, any way your name?" he asked

"My name is izzy nightshadow"i replied with a grimace. I hate my last name.

"Right then Isabella I should inform you take you hats, coats, gloves and sunglasses off when you enter a classroom"

I was really starting to hate him for using my real name, but then he told me just what I wanted to hear.

"Yes sir" I told him grinning

I listened to gasp of the whole class as they saw my teeth. Then I my hat and my hair fell down my back bouncing all the way. Then they gloves revealing a small tattoo of a skull surrounded by two roses (one for each parent).I put the things away in my bag. The I took my coat their faces priceless when the saw the bambi. I stood there waiting for them to say something.

"Glasses off "he told me in a weird voice.

The I took the glasses off and one at the front let out a small scream then when I tucked my hair behind my ear she let out a bigger one. I grinned again.

"Can sit down now sir? "I asked innocently

"Yyyyyyes"he stuttered "I think you'd better."

By lunch time rumours were flying round about the new girl being evil, crazy, not even human and the best one I was the devil's daughter which was amazing and I couldn't stop laughing when I heard.

And by music which I had last lesson most the kids were staying away.

Except the teacher seemed fascinated by me which hey I didn't mind I found it funny until she asked me to sing that's when I stopped laughing.

"But sir I can't sing in front of people "I tried to explain

"Well its time you learned how "he insisted as he pushed me towards the mic.

"Now pick a song "he told me.

"Ummmm firework by Katy Perry..."

As the music started my nerves went away and I just imagined I was at home with my aunt and we were singing together and it was fine.

After I finished singing I looked around at first I they were going to clap or something but then started throwing things at me such as drumsticks, books or their bags.

I ran out of the room, sir followed me.

"Was I really that bad? "I asked sighing.

"No it's just I think you freaked them out a bit"

Yeah I have that effect on people"

He chuckled "no it's not what you're thinking when you were singing your eyes started glowing and at while you were singing they were all smiling and looked really happy and when you'd finished they looked like they'd came out of a trance and they saw your eyes and think that's what set them of."

"Oh" I didn't really know how to respond to that.

The bell rang so I went to grab my bag and I went outside I realised it had snowed while I was in the lesson.

"Jack frost has visited, I wonder if he liked my singing..."i giggled to myself i stuck my gloves and coat on then as an afterthought i put on my hat and shades as it was quite bright out due to the snow.

I was walking and dancing along when I looked up and saw a boy leaning against a tree.

He was watching with a smirk on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him then he stuck his out at me. I laughed. , so did he.

He started walking over to me and I noticed he no shoes on, a weird staff thing, and bright white hair. Weird kid well I say kid he looked about my age...

"He's gorgeous..."i sighed in my head.


	3. I cause a mini blizzard in Texas

I was just planning to give them just a little shower of snow when I feel past the high school. I like to have a wonder around high schools so I can see what I'm missing.I can tell you not much.  
I was about to leave when someone caught my eye.I saw a flash of red and black as I flew past the window.I stopped and walked back to look through the window. There was a girl with red and black hair and are those horns on her head?I couldn't see her face because she had her back to me, but I could see the faces of the other kids they all seemed shocked. A pressed my ear to the glass and heard I would imagine my face was the same as those kids. Her singing was beautiful. I've had never heard anything like it. When she had finished. Looked at the other kids to see how they would react I excepted them her a round of applause but no such luck. They all started throwing things at her and booing that made me really mad because about a minute ago they were all mesmerised and now they're being horrible.  
But who was this girl she ran out of the room and I couldn't see her anymore. I decided I was going to make sure she got home ok so I waited for her to come out of class. I didn't trust the kids in her class.I looked around and saw there was practically a snow storm had happened while I was listening.' wow mother nature is going to kill me' I thought.  
I jumped as the bell went.I hid because even though I knew she wouldn't see me I didn't need reminding of that when a bunch of kids walked through me. She came out of class and smiled it made me smile.  
"Jack Frost has visited, I wonder if liked my singing "she giggled.  
"I loved it" i sighed.  
"Wait she said Jack Frost that's me, does that mean she believes? No she wouldn't she too old, but maybe..."I asked myself.  
She put headphones and clicked play on her...umm i think it's called an ipod.  
She walk out of school people were giving her weird looks.i suppose she looked a bit odd, but not in a bad way just... different.  
She was walking through some woods and I hopping tree to and I decided I wanted to know if she could see me so I hopped down a bit in front of her and stopped there waiting for her to see me.  
She looked up looked right at me then stuck her tongue out at me.I did it back. It all seemed so normal even though she was the oldest person to believe in me...  
I missed this.  
I realised I was laughing and so was she. It couldn't help but grin.  
I started walking over to her. She looked at the ground probably noticing I wasn't wearing shoes. Her brow furrowed, yep defiantly the shoe thing...  
"Hi" I said to her.  
"Hey, umm if you don't mind me asking but why you aren't wearing shoes because in case you didn't notice it's kinda cold" she asked with a smile.  
I knew that was coming "I don't feel the cold I guess"  
"Weird, but cool" she grinned.  
"Glad you think so"  
"So how come I haven't seen you around before?"She asked.  
"I'm not allowed out much" I stuttered. 'You idiot jack now she'll think I'm some creepy loner and will be scared off' I thought to myself.  
"Oh. Fair enough"  
'I don't know whether to be happy or concerned that she didn't freak' I wondered.  
"So what's your name?"She asked bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Jack and yours?"  
"Iz"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Ok its Isabella, but that sounds really posh so I like being called Iz"  
"Fair enough" i laughed.  
That made her smile, which made me smile. Wait made me smile!  
What's happening with me?


	4. Is this guy human!

Iz's P.o.v  
There I was grinning like an idiot he probably thought I was nuts. Well I guess I am in a way.  
Why was he looking at me like that? You're probably imagining it. Oh great now you're staring. While I was having this mental discussion with myself he was just smirking at me.  
"Can I help you?"I asked  
"I was just going to suggest taking a picture it might last longer" he answered back with an even bigger smirk.  
I tried being grown up and mature, failing at that I stuck my tongue out at him and replied "I wouldn't want to break my camera"  
"Hey!" he shouted. So I shot him a massive grin and giggled.  
He realised it was joke and grinned back. "You're one to talk."  
That hit a nerve I felt my face fall. He quickly wiped the grin off his face when he saw that he's upset me.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."  
"I know, I know. It's all right"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Why would it bother you that you're hair and eyes are like that if you did it yourself?"  
"Why do you assume I did it myself?"  
"Because there's no way that's natural"  
"Hate to disappoint you but it is"  
"Seriously?"He questioned.  
"Yeah I know" i sighed.  
"Wow that's amazing"  
"really?" I looked up at him and realised how close he was to me, but I liked it. His eyes were the most amazing blue I had ever seen and his hair was messy, but in a really sexy kinda way, it was as white as pure snow.  
Wow did I just say sexy I don't even know this guy.  
I'm doing it again, just gawping him at him. I must really be creeping him out.  
"So..."I said breaking the silence.  
"So?"He asked.  
"Do you want to have a snowball fight?" I asked.  
His eyes light up like a kid's at Christmas.  
"Really!?" he asked with a huge smile on his face, which made me start smiling back.  
"Yeah all this now around.i 'm sure Jack Frost doesn't just make the snow for us to look at, he does so we can have fun!" I laughed.  
"And how do you know have you asked him lately?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
Oh great that's done it he'll think I'm even crazier now.  
"I can't say I have, but if I ever get to met him I'll ask for you" I grinned.  
"it's a deal" he chuckled.  
"So, snowball fight" I asked.  
He replied by throwing a snowball at me within a second. "Ok one where did that come from?And two it's on" I screamed while throwing a snowball at him.  
"You're going down jack"  
"We only just met but ok" he said seductively and winked him started to walk towards me.  
I thought he was joking so I did the same then when he was close enough I put my arms around his neck 'wow he's cold' but I didn't let it faze me. He put his arms around my waist he lifted me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then I leant in to his neck like I was going to kiss him but then I whispered into his ear "nice try pretty boy"  
When I looked at his face he looked confused but his cheeks were dark pink I kissed him on the cheek and winked. He looked even more confused. Pressed myself against him and I felt him try to pull me even closer then I let go with one hand and smashed a slightly melted snowball over his head.  
"Hey!" he complained.  
He dropped me and I landed on my but in a bunch of snow, but I didn't really notice I was busy laughing.  
"I win" I giggled.  
"You owe me one" he said disappointedly.  
'Why would he sound disappointed?' I asked myself.  
"You started it" i said.  
"Well you... ummm...play well" he said nervously.  
"Thanks I guess" I said blushing.  
"That was ummm very convincing..." he stuttered.  
I giggled.  
Then he collapsed in the snow.

Jack P.o.v  
'wow that was amazing' i mentally sighed' that was things I've never felt before. Ever!It wasn't love because well we've only just met, but I kind of felt it when I first saw her then when she was singing even more and when I was talking I just wanted to take her in my arms and never let go. Then she was there I could feel her pressed up against me. As her arms went around my next the warmth shocked me. I wanted her right there and then. I didn't know what for though my instincts had taken over so I lifted her up and she wrapped legs around me I could feel this warmth radiate threw her body. As she leant I could feel her curves pressed against I went weak at the knees. She had learned in a whispered something I only just caught.  
"Nice try pretty boy"  
My mind had kicked into overdrive 'what did that mean? Does she like? Does she think I'm good looking?' as she pressed herself against me again I lost the ability to think I pulled her closer. She leant back I was about to lean in and kiss when SHE SMASHED A SNOWBALL OVER MY HEAD! It snapped back into my senses but shocked me temporally and I dropped her then collapsed myself.'  
I was snapped out of thoughts for a second time by a snowball.  
Isabella or 'iz' had got up and recovered from her laughing fit.  
"I need a change of clothes and a hot chocolate so I'm heading home do you want a mug?"She asked.  
"Sure I've always wanted to try hot chocolate" I said with a smile.  
Her jaw dropped "how...wha..."She stuttered.  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me along I managed to grab my staff before she had completely pulled me away.


End file.
